Good girls don't act this way
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: Good walford girl Abi Branning is in for trouble when she finds out shes pregnant since that fateful day on valentines day with her boyfriend Jay Brown. With everyone very disappointed in the good girl how will Jay and Abi cope as being parents.
1. Chapter 1

_Jays eyes fluttered closed as Abi planted trails of kisses up and down his neck. She was acctully surprised that she knew what she was doing as this was her first time and jays first time. Finally, not being able to control himself, he pushed her away from him, and began to assault her lips with his own. She ran her hands through his hair completly Tranced with how much she loved him._

_There soft kisses, led to heavily kissing and they were panting for breath. They were getting carried away and there hormones getting far too excited. Soon there clothes were flying everywhere an they were lying beside eachother whispering and kissing eachother._

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

_Abi and Jay lay beside eachother, hugging eachother tight. Abi suddenly turned shy as she asked "Was it any good" Her cheeks went a slight shade of pink as Jay chuckled "The best" he whisperd and Abi sighed a breath of relief._

_"I love you" he whisperd_

_"I love you too"_

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

As the weaks passed since that romantic and Fateful night on valetines day. Abi had been acting weird around everyone including Jay. She was falling asleep, being sick nothing made since unless you were a doctor.

"Abi" she heard her sisters voice speak to her as she was being sick in the toilet. "Are you alright"

"Im fine" Abi snapped. Lauren looked at her not sure "Honestly Abs its almost like you were knocked up"

Abi stopped what she was doing and sat on the bathroom floor as she thought about the dates "What day is it"

"Tuesday"

"Ye but what day"

"The 3rd"

Abis face turned a deathly white as she turned back to vomiting in the toilet. Once she was done. She stood up, cleaned her teeth and said "I've got to go"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi stood outside the Walford Minute mart. She went to go in but then walked backwords.

"Abi are you alright"

Abi looked and saw Lola "Im fine"

"You don't look it"

Abi looked at her before some tears spilled out her eyes. Lola looked at her in concern "Abs whats wrong"

Abi was debating on weather or not to tell her "I need a pregnancy test, but im too scared to go in"

Lola gasped. She wanted to no everything and every detail but she knew that the best thing to do for her friend was to go and buy one for her. "I'll get you one"

Abi gave her a breif smile and handed her the money, watching Lola go into the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Abi was sat down in the bathroom, Lola was waiting outside.

"Well what does it say" Asked Lola from outside. Abi emerged from the toilet and gave her the stick to read. Lola sighed and looked at it. She looked back up at the emotional mess her friend was in "The stick says positive"

"Jays gonna kill me" Abi said as she fell to her knees. Lola bent down and hugged her "He loves you, No he wont. Listen if you have this baby. Mine and your baby can be best friends" Grinned Lola but it still didn't make her feel any better.

"I feel sick" Gagged Abi.

"Aww just think of it as a Little tiny Jay" giggled Lola.

"No i can't. You can't tell Jay"

"He's gonna find out at some point"

"Not if i get rid of it"

Lola looked at her like she had two heads. She can't be serious.

"Abi. It's a human being, It's like killing one of your animals" Lola tried Persuading her. Abi shook her head in anger "It's not the same as killing Marge 1 and Marge 2. They were easy to look after and only stay alive for a short while. Babies have to be cleaned, Looked after, fed"

"Like a animal"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING" Abi snapped.

"Abi he might find out from someone else. It's walford nothing stays secret for long"

Abi shook her head and went into the living room picking up a phone. "Hi, yes i would like to book an appointment. Abortion. Ye thats fine" Abi then hung up the phone noticing the disapproving looks from Lola.

"Im going this afternoon"

Lola said nothing and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi walked to the clinic in the afternoon and walked in. She sat in the waiting room as the nerves were getting to her. Was this a good idea, she didn't no all she knew was that her life was crumbiling around her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Hey Lola have you seen Abi" asked Jay as he entered her and Billys house. Lola bit her bottom lip and looked away from him.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing" Lola told him though it was clear she was lying. Jay gave her a look and Lola cracked. "Shes pregnant"

"What" Jay did a double take at this recent information. "How, when"

"Shes gone to have an abortion" Lola admitted.

"Without even talking to me" he stood up and stormed out of the house and ran to the clinic

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Abi Branning"

Abi looked up at the doctor. "This way love"

Abi stood up and walked towards the doctor. She couldn't believe what she was doing and the thing that was going through her head was that maybe Lola was right.

"ABI"

Abi turned around as she saw Jay running up to her. "What are you doing here"

"Never mind what im doing here. How could you"

Abi shook her head as the doctor looked at them "Can i give you two a minute"

"Yes" Jay snapped.

"Jay it's my body and were not ready for a baby"

"Ok this wasn't planned but i don't want you to get rid of it"

Abi shook her head as tears ran down her Face "How did you find out"

"Lola and she had a right to tell me, what do you think you're playing at"

Abi sighed and looked at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes "I'll go home and we will talk about this but it doesn't change anything" Abi moved past him.


	3. Chapter 3

Abi was sat down on the couch at the B&B. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She knew that if she had this baby then her parents would hate her and she didn't want that.

"I don't know how you can even consider termination" Jay spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"I know but we can't have a kid. Were too young"

"Theres loads of teen parents out there, Lucy beale got pregnant and Lola gave birth"

"Look at us Jay" Yelled Abi "We can't keep this relationship going longer than a few months. Half the time we are broken up. It's not right to bring a kid into a world where its parents are on again and off again"

Jay fell silent, his mouth opened as he considered what she said. She was right in a way.

"Im scared" Abi admitted. "I know you and everyone thinks im amazing at everything. _Oh look at that ABi shes going to go far_, but i know that if i have this baby i'll be a rubbish mum"

"You wont"

"I will now stop arguing with me" Snapped Abi as she stood up and left the B&B.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi left the B&B and the first person she saw was Lola. "Oh look who it is" Abi snapped in anger. Lola sighed as she walked over to her "Hi how are you"

"Oh im fine hows that massive tunnel you call your gob" Abi asked in a rather snidy voice as she walked away.

"If i hadn't of told him and he hadn't of stopped you, your relationship would of been over probably" Lola told her but Abi had heard enough as she stormed over to her house.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Lauren" Yelled Tanya just as Abi got in.

"Whats wrong"

"Your sisters in big trouble look what i found in the bin" She heald up the pregnancy test.

Lauren walked down the staires as Abi felt like she was going to be sick.

"How stupid are you" snapped Tanya as she waved the pregnancy test about.

"That's not mine" Lauren defended herself.

"Then whos is it" Demanded Tanya.

"It's Mine" Abi blurted out, getting surprised looks from Lauren and Tanya. "Yours" Tanya gasped. Abi nodded "Im sorry" she sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And it's Jays?" asked Tanya and Abi looked up at her "Of course it's Jays"

"You have ruined your life"

"I know this" ABi told her. She looked at lauren who had yet to speak. "Have you decidded what you're going to do"

"She's getting an abortion" Tanya told them. Abi looked at her in disbelieve. "NO" She yelled at her "Why is it that everyone knows what's best for me. It's my body and my decission" Abi stormed past them and up the staires.


	4. Chapter 4

Abi new that it wasn't right to yell at her mother but it was her decission no one elses. Maybe thats why she had yelled at jay for trying to talk her out of the abortion and then yelled at her mother for forcing her to get an abortion. She didn't like people making decissions for her.

Abi sat in her room in silence staring at the four walls. She was decidding on what to do. She was worried incase the same things happen to her like it did with lola, she couldn't stand it if her baby was taken from her.

Abi then suddenly heard a thundering coming up the staires and in came max bursting through her bedroom door.

Abi jumped upwords as she staired her father in the eyes.

"Is it True" he demanded. Abi nodded silently as tears flew down her cheeks. Max grabbed her in a fit of rage causing Abi to scream out in pain and anger. He pulled her down the staires forcefully causing her to trip down some staires.

"DAD" Lauren yelled trying to defend her sister from there dad.

"How could you be pregnant. You're going to college" he spat in disgust. Abi turned her face away. "Im going to see Jay" Max said in anger and Abi could see tat he meant he was going to kill him. "NO DAD" She yelled in anger snatching her now swolling arm out of his grip.

Thats when Jay suddenly came through the door. Max saw him and headed for the throat. He gripped Jay hard pushing him flat up against the wall causing Jay to gasp in pain as his back hit the wall forcefully. Max grabbed jay by the throat and squeezed in rage. "DAD STOP" Abi screamed as she tried to pull her dad from her boyfriend.

"MAX STOP IT" Bellowed Tanya. Max released his grip on jay and jay finally caught his breathe before saying "Im sorry for trying to force you to not get an abortion. You're right it's your decission and your body. We are just not ready for a baby"

Abi couldn't help but smile through her tears finally Jay had seen since and was alowing her to do what she wanted. She then knew what she wanted and finally spoke "Jay im not getting an abortion"

Max and Tanya looked at her like she was insane and were about to object when Abi butted in "Yeah it wasn't planned but most babies arn't and im sure we can make it work"


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence that filled the room once abi revealed her plans for the baby. Jay stridded over to her, giving her a hug. "Are you sure" he asked with a smile. Abi nodded with a smile on her face as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course she's not sure. Shes not thinking straight" Max said in annoyence.

"What about your future. What about uni and becoming a vet" Tanya asked.

"I can still do all those things and look after a baby" Abi said as she felt Jays arms wrap around her.

"You're just kids" Max said "And you are not having that baby"

Abi glaired in anger. "I am keeping this baby and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Im going to move in with jay at the B&B because with Laurens drinking and you two at eachothers throats, it's not good for the baby" and with that Abi turned around and left her house with jay closely behind her.

She was followed by Max who grabbed her, spinning her around. "You're getting rid of it"

"NO IM NOT" Abi yelled surprising Max into letting her go and engrossing half of walford to look out there windows or staire at them while standing in the street.

Jay scratched the back of his neck as he awkwardly felt like the centre of attention.

"I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO. THIS IS MY BODY AND I'M NOT KILLING A CHILD BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO. JUST BECAUSE YOU REGRET HAVING ME AND LAUREN, DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FORCE ME INTO HAVING AN ABORTION BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HAPPY" Abi took a deep breath, it was a low blow, but he deserved it.

"Abi" Tanya said shocked. She couldn't believe the things abi was saying.

"NO Mum. YOU WONDER WHY IM PREGNANT WITH A ROLE MODEL LIKE YOU. I'VE SEEN YOU JUMP FROM ONE BLOKE TO THE NEXT AND DAD JUST FROM ONE BED TO THE NEXT WITH ALL THE WOMAN HE'S BEEN SCREWING" Abi heard everyone including Jay gasp. Never before had Abi said a word like 'screwing' before. "I SLEPT WITH JAY BECAUSE I WAS READY AND I LOVE HIM, THIS BABY WAS NOT PLANNED BUT I DON'T PLAN ON KILLING IT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO. ALL THE PRESSURE IS ON ME, ALL THE TIME. GET GOOD GRADES, GO TO UNI AND GET A GOOD JOB. YES I WANT ALL OF THAT BUT WHEN EVER I MAKE A LITTLE MISTAKE YOU THINK IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. THE AMOUNT OF MISTAKES YOU GUYS HAVE MADE AND IM STILL SURPRISED THAT I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS WITH YOU TWO AS PARENTS, IT'S A MIRICLE" Abi finally calmed down after getting all that out, but she could feel everyone stairing at her.

She took a deep breath and spoke again but this time never screamed. She spoke loud enough for most people watching could her. "And maybe when i have this baby i wont screw up it's life like you did with laurens"

Lauren felt like she was going to be the next on Abis hit list, so she wasn't at all surprised.

"You wonder why she drinks herself into oblivioun every day. It's because she grew up with parents like you, giving her yet another branning secret to keep until it all comes out in the end. You are the worst parents in the world. Im going to make sure my baby knows that its loved and that keeping secrets is wrong. Wouldn't want my baby to become an alcaholic like its auntie" and with that Abi walked away from them, leaving her stund family to stay there feeling like they had just been kicked in the teeth. Abi ignored the claps the she was getting for finally sending some home truths to her family, even Cora was stood there clapping her hands.

"Abi slow down" Jay said as he followed her. They both emtered the B&B and went to Jays room.

"Abi i have got to say, i loved it when you said screwing" Jay smirked. Abi shook her head at him as she laid down on his bed. "Can i get a glass of water"

Jay filled up a glass of water and gave it to her.

Abi downed the glass of water and looked at him. "Was i too harsh"

Jay shook his head. "No, you just told them the truth"

Suddenly Jays door opened and Abi was expecting it to be her father but no it was Lola and dexter who grinned at her.

"That was amazing Abs. I can't believe you finally stood up to them. It was scary at first but then it was really cool" Lola smiled.

Dexter laughed as he said "And the screwing part was gold"

"Why is everyone surprised that i can say words like screwing"

Lola, Dexter and Jay looked at eachother and then back at her. "It's just, don't take this the wrong way" Lola said. "but you're a bit innocent and i have never heard you say a bad word since i've known you"

Abi was not sure that being innocent in this state and age was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Don't worry abs, innocent or not, you're still my branningflakes and we are going to get through this together" Jay interwinded there fingers and rested his head on hers. "Together for ever"


	6. Chapter 6

Tanya was hurrying about the house, cleaning and picking up stuff from the floor, till she broke into tears.

"Tan"

Tanya looked up seeing max and she quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm fine"

Max walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "No you're not" he sighed as tanya broke down

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96 **

Jack walked into the shop taking a carton of milk out of the fridge and walking up to the counter. Denise smiled and scanned the milk. "so i take it you're going to go to Tanyas today"

Jack looked at her confused. "Why would i do that"

"Yesterday, Abi revealed she was pregnant and half the square heard her yell at her parents in the street. I'm sorry i thought you knew"

Jack left his carton of milk on the counter and headed straight over to Tanyas.

"Wait Jack, your Milk" Denise called after him but Jack was long gone.

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96**

Tanya wiped away her tears and looked up at Max. "Do you think i'm a bad mother"

Max shook his head. "Abi was just mad, she didn't mean any of it" He assured her but Tanya still didn't seem convinced.

Jack suddenly entered the house and into the living room. "So are you two going to share about what happened yesterday"

Max and Tanya looked at eachother not sure weather to tell him as it had nothing really to do with him. Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them say. "Abi's Pregnant and some home truths were shared in front of the whole square yesterday"

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96 **

Abi opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and wondered where Jay was. She quickly got dressed and walked down the staires and saw Jay eating his breakfast at the table, with Kim filing her nails nearby.

"Alright Abs, i was gonna wake you" Jay told her as he munched on a sausage. Abi sat down opposite him. "Do you want something to eat"

Abi shook her head. "I'm not hungry" she lied. Jay could see through her lie and see how guilty she felt. "Abi you need somethig to eat for the babys sake" technically it wasn't a baby yet, but she still need food to keep her fetus heathy.

"I'll get something from the cafe" Abi told him as she stood up. "Meet me in the cafe after you're finished, we need to talk about this baby " and with that abi left to go to the cafe.

At the cafe she had ordered what she wanted and sat down. She couldn't help but notice the looks she was receiving. She tried to ignore them but it was really difficult.

"You know, you can always go to the abortion clinic"

Abi turned to the sound of the voice and saw Lucy beale standing beside her. "No i plan on keeping it" she responded, receiving a disgusted look from Lucy as she walked away.

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96**

"Lauren" snapped Tanya.

"Well if you two wern't going to tell him, i thought someone should" Lauren shrugged.

Jack sat on the sofa, so confused with this family. "What's wrong with this family" Jack stood up.

"It's Just a pregnancy" Lauren mutterd as she looked in some cubboards and poured herself a drink.

"This family is full of drama. Should we go round and pay Jay a visit" asked Jack and just as Max was about to aggree, Tanya stepping in "Violence is not the answer"

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96 **

Abi was thankful when Jay finally walked in and sat down opposite her. Abi leaned forward slightly and said "I have been receiving funny looks all morning"

"That's nothing, i have been getting abuse thrown at me from old biddys"

Abi ignored that and took a deep breath before finally getting something off her chest. "This baby needs a good home and money to support him or her and i just think that living in the B&B is not a place to raise a little one"

"Abs, we have months to think about that"

"No Jay we need to think about it now, i'm going to ask for a part time job at Scarletts, i'll finish my exams and then we need to sort our living arrangments."

Jay looked to be deep in thought before finally saying "But Abs how are we going to find enough money to get a house"

Abi sighed and looked at him. "I'm still going to go to Uni if i get in and i'll get money from there, i'll also save up the money that i get from a part time job if i get that and then your money that you get from your job. Look Jay we need to start saving up, we might even have to cancel christmas this year" She heald his hand and Jay looked at her. This was important and he knew that she had a point. He dug out something in his pocket and pushed it towards her.

Abi let go of his hand and looked down at the object on the table. A engagment ring. "Jay we cant afford rings or wedding"

"I know but i didn't buy it recently, this is your old engagement ring. I was going to ask you to marry me. It will be a long engagment but seen as we need the money, we could pawn it"

Abi took the old ring feeling rather surprised that he kept it. She smiled at him and pushed the ring towards him. "Get down on one knee then"

Jay looked flabbergasted at her request. "What here" he looked around embarresed. The cafe wasn't a place you asked the one you loved to marry you.

"Maybe you're right, not here" Abi stood up. "The vic is only across the road, it will have our friends and family in it"

Jay grabbed Abis hand and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure that you want me to propose and this isn't just a scheme to get back at your dad"

Abi sat back down and took his hand in hers. "From the moment we got together, i knew that i would try everything to make us work. I knew i would marry you someday, of course i never expected to get engaged young and i never expected my family to hate me when i was getting proposed to. The point is i love you and my dad is just going to have to deal with that. It's not about him, but about us"

Jay leaned forward and kissed her before pulling back. "Tonight at half past 8, at the vic, i'll get down on my knee" He promised. "You need to go and ask Ian for a job, while i need to talk to phil"


	7. Chapter 7

Abi found Ian in Scarletts getting ready for tonight. "Ian"

Ian didn't even bother looking up as he sorted out the tables and put down clean forks and knives. "What do you want" he asked rudely and Abi found herself getting nervous. "I am looking for a part time job"

That's when Ian looked up. "Do you have any experience"

Abi sighed "No but i'm a people person and i do as im told"

That seemed to be enough for Ian. He was short on staff and he knew that Abi was infact the smarter sibling nothing like her sister Lauren and he always liked the kids that had plans for College or Uni. There was only one problem. "I heard you were pregnant"

Abi nodded. "I'm not going to lie about that and i am definatly going to keep it. I'm still going to finish my exams and go to Uni but right now i need the money to support my child. So can i have this job"

Ian looked thoughtful for a second before agreeing. "Ok but you do everything i tell you. You work on weekends and some week days when you're not at school. I suppose you will have study periods to study for your upcoming exams."

"Yes"

"Then you can have the job. You start tomorrow night. Wait here" he disappeared behind the doors and got her an outfit before returning. "This is your waitress Uniform"

Abi took the white fabric and grinned. "Thank you"

"Be here by 6 on the dot tomorrow night"

Abi left Scarletts and almost screamed in joy.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"You're asking for a pay rise" Phil was looking at poor Jay like he had two heads.

"Please Phil. I need the money"

"Has this got anything to do with Abi, i heard you knocked her up"

Jay sighed and tried to keep his temper in check. "Me and Abi need to get out of the B&B before the babys born. It's not a place to bring a child"

Phil who was now working on a motor seemed to understand. "Well i agree with that"

"So can i have a pay rise."

Phil stopped working on the volvo and turned around. "How about i give you a pay rise and you two can stay at mine for a bit, until you have money to pay for a house of your own"

Jay looked surprised. "Seriously"

Phil nodded. "Truthfully, i've missed having someone in the house"

Jay grinned. "When can we move in"

"Tonight if you want" Phil told him. "Also you and Abi will have the house to yourself for a few weaks, starting next weak. Im going to be visiting Grant. There's also a cot that used to be lexis in the loft, so you can use that"

"Thanks phil" Jay wasn't sure why Phil was being nice but he wasn't going to ask. "Can you be in the vic tonight around 8"

"Sure why"

"I'm proposing to Abs" he took out the ring making Phil raise his eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't have any money"

"I don't, this is the ring from last year. I told her if i should pawn it and she said no. She knows i'm going to propose and she wants me to propose in the vic"

Phil looked at him feeling concern for the young boy. "Jay you're really young"

"This is something i want to do. I do love her"

"Ok. I'll be there" Phil then realised something. "There's a karaoke night on tonight at the vic, you could propose to her that way"

Jay raised his eyebrow. "I can't sing"

"You don't have to sing, just use the microphone to say a speach before you get down on your knee"

Jay looked like he was thinking before saying. "No, i'm going to sing"

Phils eyes widend. "Don't be an idiot. You will make a royal fool of yourself"

"You suggested it" Jay remarked as he knew the perfect song to sing to her.

"Now i regret it" Phil mumbeled "Fine if you want to make a fool of yourself go ahead. Singings a girls thing and you will look riduculous. If you want to look ridiculous wait till your stag do" Phil told him but Jay ignored him.

"I know the perfect song"

Just then Abi came around the corner with a big smile on her face. "Guess who's got a job" she told him in a sing song voice.

Jay looked at her and pretended to think. "Let me guess" he paused before saying "Your sister"

Abi placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Not likely" She walked closer to him. "Me i am now the waitress at Scarletts"

"You're working for Ian" Phil shook his head "Good luck"

"I start tomorrow night at 6"

"That's brilliant Abs" Jay pulled her into a hug and heald her close to him, whispering in her ear. "I have a surprise for you tonight"

Abi pulled away and looked at him."I already know about the proposal but i will act surprised"

"Theres another surprise though" Jay grinned. "Wait till tonight"


	8. Chapter 8

That night Jay walked into the vic and noticed that Max and Tanya were there. They noticed Jay and Jay also noticed that they were trying to prevent Lauren from drinking.

"Hey can i sign up for the karaoke thing tonight" Jay asked. Alfie got out a peice of paper and put it down in front of him as Jay signed his name and the song he was singing.

"I didn't think karaoke was your thing"

"Truthfully, It's a surprise for Abi"

Alfie grinned and got Jay a drink just before Abi walked in. Abi was wearing a pink sequin knee high dress with black ankle boots. She looked so perfect to him. "So what's this other surprise"

"You`ll see" Jay baught Abi a orange juice just as his name was called out and Jay ran onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Jay" Abi looked at his as Phil walked through the door.

"This song is for my Beautiful Girlfriend Abi Branning and when i heard this song i thought of you" Jay said in the microphone. Abi blushed deeply as she noticed her family sat watching him with intrest.

The song began to play as Jay began to sing:

_"I am insensitive _

_I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that _

_I need. _

_Sometimes I drink to much, _

_sometimes I test your trust,_

_sometimes I dunno_

_Why you're staying with me? "_

Abi smiled as she heard his singing voice. It wasn't the best but it wasn't that bad. To her, he sang like an angel and she felt so overwelmed with emotion right now. Everyone in the vic was stood silent as they listened to the beautiful words escaping his mouth.

_"I'm hard to love, hard to love, _

_I don't make it easy, _

_I couldn't do it if I _

_Stood where you stood _

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, _

_you say that you need me, _

_I don't deserve It _

_but I love that you love me. goood "_

Jay slowly began to walk off the stage still singing the song to her as he walked over to her and took her hand. Alfie was grinning from ear to ear at the romance between the young couple.

_"I am a short fuse, _

_I am a wrecking ball crashing into your heart like I do _

_You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus _

_I wish that I Could be more like you."_

Tears began to run down her face as he sang this to her face to face.

_"I'm hard to love, hard to love, _

_I don't make it easy, _

_I couldn't do it if I _

_Stood where you stood, _

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, _

_you say that you need me, _

_I don't deserve It but I love that you love me. Goood _

_Love me good "_

Jack had walked over to Max, Tanya and Lauren. Sitting beside them with his drink. As they watched the scene unfold.

_"Girl you've given me a million second chances _

_and I don't ever wanna take you for granted, _

_I'm just a man, I'm just a man "_

Abi let out a giggle at the second chances part. That was for sure but then again he had also given her a million second chances as well. Phil stood by the bar shaking his head in disbelieve.

_"Hard to love, hard to love, _

_oh I don't make it easy _

_and I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood. _

_I'm hard to love, hard to love _

_and you say that you need me, _

_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. good. (x2) "_

After the song finished there was an applause from everyone but her family except maybe Lauren who was clapping away because she was half cut.

Jay then proceeded to get down on one knee, causing gasps from everyone but Phil, Lola and Dexter.

"Abi i love you so much and i have no idea how you put up with me. I never thought i would fall in love until i fell head over heals for you. I love you so much. Will you marry me" he heald up the ring.

A silence filled the room. Max looked like he was about to punch Jay in the face, Tanya was on the edge of her seat in dispare, Jack was trying to hold Max back and Lauren was slow dancing with herself.

"Yes" Abi squeeled as Jay placed the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around him. Jay couldn't help but laugh at how good she was at acting surprised.

"Lets crack open the champaign" Alfie said as he clapped his hands together "Abi you will obvously be having Orange juice, being pregnant and all" Alfie grinned.

Abi nodded as she admired the ring on her finger. When she turned around, she noticed her dad leave the vic along with her mum who was dragging Lauren out of the vic.

Abi sighed and followed her parents out of the vic. "Mum, dad"

They turned around and looked at her.

"Do you Hate me"Abi asked.

"Of course not darling" Tanya told her but Max stepped in to have his say.

"If you marry him and have that baby, then you are no longer my daughter"

Abi looked at her dad, feeling her heart stop for a moment.

"Max" Tanya gasped.

"I meen it" Max said as he left Abi outside the vic looking shell shocked.

_Autors note: Yes alot of Max bashing. The song i used is called Hard to love by Lee brice. I just heard it and immediatly thought of Abi and Jay. I think it was a perfect song to use for Jay to sing to her. Anyway keep on reviewing. I love all your reviews so far._


	9. Chapter 9

Abi slowly made her way back into the vic. Her family hated her, well her dad hated her. She made her way towards Jay, with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Abs. I have the best surprise of all"

Abi looked at him. Jay was sweet and she loved him but she doubted that any other surprise could lift her spirits.

"Phil's letting us move into his, till we find our own place"

Abi looked at him unsure. She did feel happier but she still felt abandond by her family. "Phil's alowing us to move in"

Jay nodded and grinned. "Isn't it great, we can move in anytime."

"Tomorrow would be great. I need to go back to my house and get my stuff" Abi told him. "We will move in before i have to go to work at scarletts"

"Ok, do you want me to come with"

"No i need to talk to my family" she decidded she wasn't ready to tell jay what Max had said to her.

Jay noticed something was wrong but decidded not to press, instead he grabbed her and pulled her in to dance with him. Abi laughed as they began to dance. He was so perfect for her. "I love you so much" Abi sighed. Jay looked her in the eye and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "Abs i know when something is wrong with you"

Abi sighed. "I am happy that we are able to move out of the B&B, but i just had an argument with my dad. It's just silly"

Jay looked unsure but didn't press.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

That night Abi crawled into her and Jays bed as Jay brushed his teeth. She took a glance at her ring finger before thinking about what her dad had said. He was so mean to her after all she had done for him. She stood by him when no one would give him the time of day.

"Abs move over"

She never knew Jay was standing over her until he spoke and broke her trace of thought. Abi slowly moved over letting Jay into the bed.

Jay seemed so excited to move out of the B&B. "Phil also said we can have lexis old cot that he keeps in the loft, oh and next weak we can have the house to ourselfs for the next few weaks as Phil is visiting Grant"

Abi pretended to be listening but her real focus was on her dad. She turned on her side and looked at her fiance. "If we had a girl and she got pregnant at 17, with a sweet loving boyfriend and you knew she was happy, would you reject her from your life and say she's not your daughter until she dumps her boyfriend and has an abortion"

Jay looked at her startled "No" he looked stunned that she had even asked that question. "If my daughter was happy, then i would be. I don't agree with abortion and you know that. Anyway i wouldn't be allowed to say anything because i knocked up you at 17, i would be a hypocrite"

"True" Abi sighed. "It's just my dad said something to me tonight that really got to me"

Jay looked at her worried. "What did he say"

"He said that i'm not his daughter until i break up with you"

Jay suddenly filled with fury. "How dare he, im going round there tomorrow"

"NO" Abi squeeled. "That will only make things worse"

Jay layed down to sleep after he kissed her forehead. "I love you and anything that your dad throws at us, we can take"

Abi felt reasured as Jay wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When jay woke up the next morning, he had reached over to touch abi, only to grab some more sheets. "Abs" he looked up and she was gone. "Abi" he got up out of bed and looked around before remembering that she had probably went to get her stuff.

He got dressed and went downstaires for breakfast.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was standing outside her house, taking in every detail of the house that she had once lived in. She took a deep breath before walking to the front door and knocking loud. She had to be firm when one of her family answerd and then as soon as she had packed she decidded she needed to get the hell out of there.

Lucky for her, it was Lauren that had answered the door. "Abi" She looked hungover.

Abi smiled softly "Is mum or dad in"

"No they went to work"

Abi felt releaved as she walked back into the house, filled with memorys. "I just came for my stuff"

"Oh" Lauren muttered. Abi noticed that Lauren looked sort of upset when she told her why she was here, but Abi just put that down to a hangover.

Abi made her way upstaires and into her bedroom. The first thing that Abi decidded to take off her walls was the Pink, yellow and purple fairylights that went around the headboard of her bed. She put them in a big black bag, followed by her pink bed side lamp, her circled alarm clock and all of her teddys. She lifted all of her clothes and put them in a separate black bag, followed by her hair accessories, Her jewelry , her nail polish, her make up and creams. She opened up another separate bag and put in her school work, her books and school books, followed by her back pack and she placed pictures that she had framed of her and jay ontop.

She looked around at her old room and noticed how bare it felt already and she wasn't even finished. She got out another black bag and put in her laptop, her shoes, her posters, her CDs, her DVDs, her fluffy pillows and her pink and blue been bag chairs.

She got all four black bags filled with her stuff and placed them on the bed, now the only tricky part was putting her tv in a separate bag. She began to unhook all the wires and cables before gently placing it in a separate bag. She lifted up the five bags before dropping them again. They were far too heavy. She knew she should of asked Jay to come with her.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened, startiling Abi as she saw who it was. It was her mum.

"Abi" her mum entered the room and looked around. "Lauren called me, do you need any help"

Abi sighed and it killed her to say this but she did need help. Abi nodded and Tanya picked up 3 bags leaving Abi with the bags with her clothes in it and the other bag with her laptop in it.

"You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting anyway, not now that you're pregnant"

They headed downstaires and to the front door. "I'm staying at Phils, with Jay" Abi told her. Tanya breathed in slightly and looked disaproving at her daughter. "Abs, you can come back"

"No, not with you lot looking at me like i have murdered somebody. I'm happy with jay" Abi opened the door just in time to see Jay walking up to the door. "Jay thank goodness, can you carry some bags for me"

Jay proceeded to pick up the four bags leaving Abi to carry the one with her clothes in it. Tanya watched as they headed over to Phils before closing the door behind her.

Jay walked into Phils house without knocking, followed by Abi. "Jay how about i decorate the room and you go to work. You're already five minutes late"

Jay looked unsure but agreed. "Ok, but first i'll carry these bags to the room"

Once they were in there room. Abi looked around at the cream coloured walls, before setting her sights on the two separate beds. "I guess we will need to sleep separatly till we get money for a double bed"

"I guess so. I'll leave you to decorate, I'll see you at 5" ke kissed her on the mouth and left. Abi looked around the room and began to empty her bags.

She pulled out her fairy lights and put them around the window. Her beautiful pink bed side lamp fitted perfectly on the bed side table next to her new bed, her circled alarm clock went in front of the lamp and some of her teddys were put on a shelf in the room. She had decidded that when the baby comes that he or she could have her teddys, She got her clothes and folded them up, putting them in the drawers. Her hair accessories and Her jewelry were placed in her jewelry box that she had placed on the window sil. The nail polish, make up and creams were placed in an orderly fashion on the window sil beside the jewelry box.

She looked around for a place to put her school work before decidding to pile up her school work and place them under her bed. She saw another shelf and placed her books on the shelf. Her back pack also got pushed under her bed beside her school work. Abi pulled out the framed pictures of her and Jay and hung them up on the wall and placed the last framed picture on her bedside table.

Abi pulled out her laptop and just placed it on the bed for now as she would find a place for it later. Her shoes were placed neatly in a corner. Abi pulled out her posters and laughed as she doubted that Jay would enjoy some posters of twilight hanging up, so she decidded to leave them in the bag. She pilled up her CDs and DVDs and put them on a shelf in separate piles. Her fluffy pillows were placed neatly on her bed and her pink and blue been bag chairs were put in a corner.

Now the last thing of all, the tv. Abi pulled the tv out of the bag, just when the door opened. "Abi"

Before she knew it, lola was taking the tv from her. "You're pregnant, you're not meant to do any heavy lifting"

Abi huffed as she watched Lola put the tv on the tv stand and hook it all up. There had already been a tv stand in that room because it used to be Bens and Jays old room when they shared.

After Lola hooked it up, she turned around. "It looks good so far" Lola complemented. "Now we just need Jays stuff from the B&B"

Abi sighed. "Can you help me take his stuff back here"

Lola nodded but then abi stopped her. "Wait, can you help me get the cot from the loft. Phil said i could have it"

Lola gave her a smile and headed up to the loft. She managed to pull the Cot out of the loft but it was too heavy to lift after that. So Abi had decidded to help her. They both picked up the cot and put it in the room at the bottom of Abis bed.

"Now Jays stuff"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Getting Jays stuff wasn't at all that difficult. He had a football, clothes, pictures of him and Abi, pictures of his dad and some money in his sock drawer. That was about it. Both Lola and Abi then proceeded to put all of Jays stuff in his and Abis new room at phils. His clothes in a drawer, his football under the bed, pictures of him and Abi on the walls beside the other pictures of them and then one picture on Jays bedside table.

Abi looked at the pictures of Jay and his dad and smiled. It was such a shame about what happened to Jase. She decidded to let Jay decide where to put those pictures, so she put them in a drawer along with his money.

Lola and Abi rested on one of the beds after they were finished.

"Where's Lexi"

"With pops" Lola told her. "I thought i had better help you out with this room. I bumped into Jay earlier and he told me about your move"

There was a deep silence till Lola began talking about how exciting this was. "Now Lexi can have a friend to play with. This is going to be amazing" Lola told her.

Abi put her hand on her still small belly. "My parents hate me, im still in school, need to do exams and i'm living in phils"

"Ok apart from all of that. What will you call him or her"

"I like the name Alice if it's a girl, it's cute" Abi commented. She had to admit, talking about baby names made her giddy.

"You only like that name because your favourite childrens book was Alice in wonderland"

Abi finally laughed, she hadn't laughed in ages. "True"

"And if it is a boy"

"I think Jay has his heart set on the name Jase, you know after his dad" Abi knew that if the baby was a boy Jay would name him Jase, his dad had meant alot to him but Abi didn't know much about Jays mother. Only that she had died of cancer.

Jay had a hard life and she just knew that Jay would be a great father to there infant.

_AUthors note: I thought i would better warn you that there is going to be alot of twists in this story and it will have at least 20 or 22 chapters, then i will make a sequel. SO be warned for the twists in the upcoming chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

Abi was running about at quarter to 6, making Jay dizzy as she put on her uniform. "My first actual Job and i'm nervous"

"You'll do fine Abs, just do what Ian tells you to do and you can't go wrong"

Abi kissed him a good bye before leaving and heading over to scarletts. Once she was inside Scarletts, she was immediatly hownded by Ian who was telling her all about her role of being a waitress. Abi listened in carefully and soon people were arriving.

Abi soon began to take peoples orders and felt rather chuffed that she was doing so well on her first day.

When Billy walked in, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hi, do you want a table"

Billy heald up a note and said. "Can you give this to Jay, i couldn't give it to him myself."

Abi looked at the folded note, suspiciously. "Who's it from"

Billy took a sigh. "His dad. Jase had given that to me the night he was stabbed and i guess i forgot all about it until i was clearing out my home"

Abi didn't know what to say apart from that she would definatly give it to him. "I'll give it to him."

Billy then left just as Ian walked up frowning. "Are you scaring away the customers"

Abi turned around. "No, Billy just wanted to give me something"

"Good, remember this is only a trial. So if you want the part time job badly then you are going to have to do well today"

Abi nodded and carried on with her work. At nine o-clock, Abi was packing up to leave Scarletts when Ian stopped her.

"Abi"

Abi turned around as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"You have the job, you start on saturday"

"Thank you Mr Beale" Abi was beaming all the way home.

When she entered Phils, thats when she remembered about the note. "Jay" Abi walked into the living room and saw Jay playing the x-box and Phil looking intrigued as he staired at the tv screan. "How was your first day of work" he asked before he got killed on one of his games.

"It was good, Billy came in and gave me this to give to you" Abi handed out the note and Jay took it from her. "Who's it from"

"Your dad" Abi whispered loud enough for them to hear. Phil who was almost falling asleep immediatly shot up at the sound of that. Jay looked to be trembiling. "Why did he give it to you and not me"

"I guess he felt guilty that he didn't give it to you sooner"

Jay opened up the small note and quickly read through it. Something in that letter must of startled him as he dropped it to the floor and just staired in space.

"What did it say" Phil asked as Abi picked up the letter and began to read.

_Dear Jay_

_I feel like a coward for not telling you this face to face, so i gave this to billy, so he could give you this tonight and in all honest when you read this, you will probably be searching the square to kill me. The thing you must understand Jay is that me and your mother loved you but we're not your real parents. Kirsten and Adam Taylor are your real parents. I don't no what happened to them or why you were put in the foster care system, all i know is that your mother and i had been desperately trying for a baby and couldn't have one. So when you were 3, your mum and i were trying to adopt a baby and you were the one we got and we loved you to peices._

_Jase_

Abi handed the letter to Phil who read it over.

"Jay"

Jay ignored her and quickly stood up and left the house, slamming the door behind him. He was running down the street, he needed to see Billy. He got to his home and began banging on the door. "BILLY"

He didn't care that he was making a scene, he needed the truth. "If you don't come out here, i will break this door down"

The next thing he knew, lola was answering the door and giving him a stern look. "Where is he" Jay demanded as he pushed his way into Lola and Billys home.

"Keep your voice down, Lexi's asleep and pops is out"

Jay turned to her. "When he gets home tell him that i got the note and i want to know if it's real or not" Jay then turned on his heels and left. He was storming down the street when Abi caught up to him. "Jay" She grabbed his hand and as he turned around forcefully, he caused Abi to fall onto the ground and scream in pain.

"Abs, i am so sorry" Jay was panicking as he bent down, he felt something wet and when he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.

"Jay" Abi whispered terrified before she passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Abi fluttered her eyes open and saw white walls, white walls everywhere. "Jay" and sure enough he was right beside her holding her hand. "Abs i'm so sorry, i never meant for this to happen" he had tear tracks rolling down his cheeks.

"The baby" Abi whispered. Jay looked at her and sighed "They havn't told me anything yet. I'm so sorry"

Abi looked worried "Jay what if i had a-" Jay cut her off with a kiss and pulled away. "Everything will be fine, i'm just so glad you're ok"

Just then the doctor walked in with his clipboard. "Miss Abi Branning is it"

"Yes, is my baby fine"

"Everything is fine that's the good news" the doctor smiled. "We managed to stop the bleeding before a miscarriage occured"

Abi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But there is a bit of Bad news" The doctor continued. "I'm afraid that as you were so close to a miscarriage that the baby could have some problems once it's born"

Jay turned white as he asked this question. "What kind of problems"

"It could be anything, from epilepsy sezures to down syndrome"

Abis heart stopped as she was told this. "Jay"

Jay looked like he was going to collapse at this news. Abi took a deep breath and tried to think positive. "The baby might not have down syndrome, it could be as simple as Epilepsy"

The doctor nodded. "We can't tell for sure until the baby is born" The doctor then left leaving Jay in a stunned silence.

"Jay" Abi looked at him as he turned to her. "I've ruined your life"

"Jay don't be silly" Abi snapped. "It's no ones fault"

"You had big dreams Abi and then i came along, got you pregnant and now it's my fault our child has a disability"

Abi couldn't take anymore and without warning, she swung her hand across his cheek. His face snapped to the side as his cheek turned red and began to sting. Jay turned back to her, it was true what they said. 'Don't mess with hormonal woman'

"How dare you" Growled Abi. "I don't care what our baby has because i will love him or her. You have not ruined my life. It takes two to make a baby"

That was Jay put in his place. Jay sat down beside her on the bed just as Max and Tanya stormed into the hospital room.

"Mum, Dad"

"What's he done" Scowled Max. Abi rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you disowned me"

Max said nothing to that comment, instead he decidded to ask again. "What's he done"

"He's done nothing, I just had a fall" Lied Abi, causing Jay to look at her. "I'm fine. How did you know where i was"

"Lola, she saw the fall and came round to tell us" Tanya said politely, though it was clear that she also did not believe a word about this so called 'Fall'

Jay felt his stomach turn as he had a feeling that they thought he was abusing abi. "I'm going to get something to eat" Muttered Jay as he kissed abis forehead and left the hospital room.

"Get out" Abi told her parents once Jay had left.

"Abi, darling. Don't be like that" Tanya tried to say.

"No both of you. You are the ones that want me out of your life, so leave before i tell the nurses to take you from the building"

Max stood on the spot, just stairing at his little girl before finally giving in and leaving. It took Tanya awhile but she eventully followed Max.

Abi layed her head back down just as the nurse walked in. "Miss Branning, we will have to keep you over night. When you came in you were unconsious. So just to be on the safe side, you will be looked at over night to make sure it is nothing serious."

Abi understood completely and nodded. The nurse left when Jay walked in. He looked like he had been thinking. "Jay" Abi put out her hand for Jay to take and he did. "Promise me that whatever happens, you will never leave me and our baby on our own" Abi had tears streaming down her cheeks as she waited for Jays answer.

He scooped her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I promise"


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Jay took abi home. When they got into Phils house, Abi went upstaires to try and study before her shift at Scarletts tonight. Jay had almost forgotten about the letter from his dad, till he walked into the kitchen and saw it sat on the table. He made a quick decission and took the letter, walking out the front door.

He ran down the street till he found the person he was looking for in the cafe. "Jack"

Jack looked annoyed at his presence, he would of course be on Max and Tanyas side.

"I need you to do something for me" Jay pushed the letter across the table to him.

"What's this" Jack asked as he picked it up.

"Just read it"

Jack read it over quickly and his eyes got widder with every word. He finally placed it down on the table. "What do you want me to do with this"

"Well, you used to be a copper. Maybe you know alot about the system, help me track down these people"

Jack looked at him unsure. "Why should i do that" Trust a branning to be stubburn.

"Please, i just need to ask them a question"

Jack sighed and picked the letter up once again. "What would you ask them exactly. Jase and Karen are your parents. These people who gave you up, didn't even want to know you"

"I just need to ask them questions. Dad left me this for a reason, maybe he wants me to try and get in touch with them. I don't know"

Jack nodded and stood up. "I'll do my best but i can't promise"

Jay watched as he left. He needed to meet the people who gave him up.

Lola entered the cafe with Lexi and immediatly darted for Jay, sitting across from him. "What the hell was that, last night"

"I found out something" Jay told her. "I found out that my dad wrote me a note and gave to Billy the day he died, telling me that i have other parents out there somewhere, who gave me away when i was a baby and i was stuck in care till i was 3. I was then adopted by Karen and Jase, who i thought were my real parents"

Lola looked stunned and sat back on the table, she couldn't blame him for being angry then. "What are you going to do"

"I asked Jack to help me find them, he's going to help me"

Lola shook her head at him, clearly disagreeing. "My dad put me in care and i don't want to know him. When they told me he was dead, i didn't even shed a tear. I hated him and that's why i was thankful when i met pops. You should be thankful as well. You have Abi and a baby on the way, you had Jase who loved you. You should be thankful for what you have"

"I am. I'm thankful for Abi and the baby, i just can't believe i got so lucky, yet i still want to ask my real parents questions"

Lola tried to understand but she just couldn't. Jay wasn't her and she wasn't him.

"I need to find them Lola" Jay stood up and left the cafe, leaving Lola with Lexi.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay was walking home when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an allyway. He looked up and saw it was Max, he had a devilish staire that made Jays skin crawl.

"How much" Max asked.

"For what" Jay looked confused as Max took out a check.

"For you to leave Abi and walford"

Jay couldn't believe how low Max was going. "I'm never leaving her, no amount of money is going to change that"

"5 grand" Asked Max and still Jay refused.

Jay left the allyway quickly before he was to get beat up. He ran back to phils and walked in, finding Abi in the living room, with paper scattered everywhere. "Abs"

"I'm studying" was Abis responce. Jay got onto his knees beside her and decidded to quiz her on Maths, English and Biology.

Abi was thankful for the help, she was relieved when she got them right.

"You're going to do brilliantly. When's your final exams"

"Next weak" Abi sighed.

"I'll make us coffee" Jay kissed her forehead and headed for the kitchen.

"None for me" Abi told him. "I have been reading up on pregnancy sites and expecting mothers arn't alowed alot of caffene. I will have orange juice though"

Jay got out the orange juice carton and poured Abi a drink. "Abs, i have decidded that i want to meet my real parents"

Abi took the glass filled with Orange juice and looked at him. "How are you going to find them"

"I spoke to Jack and he's going to help me"

"Uncle Jack is really going to help you" Abi looked surprised as Jay nodded.

"Well i hope to meet my future mother and father in law" Abi grinned as Jay winced. Abi ran to his side quickly. "Sorry i didn't meen it. I would obvously consider Jase as my father in law"

Jay smiled at her and nodded. "I know" He pulled her into a hug. "It's just going to take a little getting used to"


	14. Chapter 14

A weak had passed and Jay was at work at the garage as Abi was at her exams. Jay was having a conversation to Dexter about Lola.

"So you and Lola have been spending time together lately" Jay was hinting at something and Dexter knew it.

"So"

Jay smirked. "Just ask her out"

"It's not that simple" Dexter told him as he tried turning on the engine of the car to see if it was working yet.

"How, the worse she could say is no"

Dexter shoke his head at his friend. "She's my friend, it might be weird and we could end up hating eachother if we broke up"

"Me and Abi were friends before we got together" Jay pointed out "And look how well we get on"

Dexter finished what he was doing, just to look at him. "Jay, i have heard so many tales about you guys breaking up every few months and Abi also told me that the first time you guys spoke, you called her stupid"

"It was Moron actully" Jay pointed out "And we were kids. Abi was smart and i was trying to kill my almost step mother"

Dexter looked at him, not sure what to make of his friends confession.

"Well my dad had just died. Abi only came up to see if i was okay, i insulted her and well after that i tried putting fireworks through my dads ex fiances house" Jay then tried to defend himself. "I said i was sorry and i regret it. Nobody was hurt"

"Hey boys"

The two had gotten lost in there conversation that they never even noticed Lola had walked in with a grin on her face. Jay glanced at dexter and tilted his head to the side indicating to Lola. Dexter was shaking his head, so Jay pretended to fall over and pushed Dexter towards Lola in the process.

Lola jumped backwords and blushed at Dexter who was giving Jay a dirty look.

"So i was wondering, when is Abi back from her exams" Lola asked awkwardly.

"Half 3, i think" Jay replied as Dexter took a deep breath and asked. "Do you want to go out tonight"

Lola looked confused at him. "The 4 of us" she was including Abi even though she wasn't there.

"No, Just me and you" Dexter used his hands to indicate to himself and Lola.

Lola immediatly ran her hands through her hair, to make sure it was ok before smiling slightly. "Like a date"

Dexter looked at Jay who was nodded. He then turned back to Lola. "Yes like a date"

Lola grinned and nodded. "Ok. Tonight at 6:30 meet me at mine" and with that, lola turned on her heals and headed away.

Jay was sniggering at Dexters face, he looked starstruck. "See Dex, i told you it wasn't that hard"

"Fine, lets just get back to work"

Just as they got back to work, Jack popped into the garage with a peice of paper. "Jay"

Jay looked up from the front of the car and saw Jack stood by the door.

"I've found them" Jack told him as he gave him the peice of paper. "That's there phone number and this is there address. If you want to speak to them in person. It only takes a train to get there"

Jay looked at the peice of paper and headed out of the garage. "I have some important stuff to attend, if im not back when Abi gets back then tell her i'll be back soon" and Jay began running down the street to get to phils. He got all the money he could find before heading over to the train station.

Once he got on the Train, he felt a bit nervous. Maybe he should of called first, but there was no time for getting off as the train started to move. He leaned back and relaxed for a minute. He had all these questions running through his head but the one question that stood out was 'Will Jase be angry at him for tracking them down, if he was here'


	15. Chapter 15

Jay jolted awake at he sound of the train coming to a stop. This is it, he got off the train and looked at the peice of paper, jack had given him. He tried to make sence of the directions before decidded to first make his way out of the train-station.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Abi walked over to the garage and to her surprised, found Dexter working alone. "Dex, where's Jay"

Dexter just shrugged and said. "He didn't say, but what he did say was to tell you that he will be back soon"

Abi looked confused but nodded. "Oh, ok"

"Abs, i see a little baby bump forming"

Aby wrapped her arms around her baby bump. "Oh, you see it too"

Dexter looked confused for a moment, was she embarressed. "What's wrong with the baby bump"

"I'm worried that my class mates will see it, especially bernadette" Scowled Abi. "They all don't know i'm pregnant, nor do the teachers"

"Relax, you will be finished with school soon" Dexted reasured her.

Abi nodded and decidded to look on the bright side, her exams finish on friday and then she will be out of school forever until university.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Jay was finding his way through the streets in an attempt to follow the directions that Jack had given him. He finally got to an old building with a tree in the back garden. He made his way over to the front door and knocked. He anxiously waited until someone opened the door.

A woman answerd the door, with a heart shaped face and long red hair. "Hello"

Jay at this moment didn't have a clue what to say. "Are you Kirsten Taylor"

The woman chuckled at him and said. "It's Kirsten Andrews now, i havn't been a Taylor for a long time"

"Oh, sorry" Jay felt awkward and wasn't sure how to finish this conversation. "Can i come in"

Kirsten looked at him and nodded. Jay followed her into the house and sat on the sofa.

"What's this about" asked Kirsten, obvously not sure who he was or why she invited a complete stranger into her house.

"I'm Jay brown"

The woman still seemed to not have a clue who he was.

"I got a letter from my dad telling me that he had got me from a care home. I am Kirsten and Adam Taylors son"

Kirsten seemed to tense up. She was silent as if she was in deep thought.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't of came"

"No, it's fine" Kirsten assured him. "It's just. The reason me and Adam split was because i put you in care"

Jay leaned back on the sofa and looked at the poor woman.

"I was sixteen when i had you. I got married to Adam who was my childhood sweetheart and when you were 1, i just wanted to go out and have fun with my friends" Kirsten stood up and went to sit beside him. "I was young and i finally decidded to put you in care when you were coming up for two. I regret it now but at the time i was pleased to have a life. Adam disagreed, he wanted a son and as soon as you were in care, he left me. I havn't seen him since, all i got was divorce papers through the door a few months after i put you in care"

Jay took a deep breath, this information shocked him. He expected a loving home, with two older parents who still loved eachother, maybe had more kids. "I'm 18 and i'm engaged to my childhood sweetheart. We are having a baby"

Kirsten shook her head. "I'm sure it wont happen to you"

"I know it wont"

A silence fell on them as Kirsten looked at him. "I knew, you know, the moment you stepped into my house. You look exactly like Adam. Except the hair, you have my hair" Kirsten ran her fingers through the top of his hair.

Jay stood up and walked over to the pictures on the mantle peice. "Is this you and Adam"

Kirsten walked over to the pictures. "Yes and this one" she picked up a picture of a baby. "Is you"

Jay ran his hands over the frame, he looked happy and innocent with some drool dripping from his mouth. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you do for a living"

"I'm a vet" replied Kirsten. Jay turned to look at her in surprise. "I thought you said you were one of those people that just wanted to go out and have fun"

Kirsten placed down the pictures and laughed. "I wasn't always. I sat down, i took my exams and was always in school, always studying and after my exams finished i just wanted to have fun. Like normal girls my age, school was finished and i was waiting on my exam results. During school that year though i found out i was pregnant and before i did my exams, i gave birth to you." Kirsten explained.

"I never had a day off and Adam had done his exams a year before, so he was stuck looking after you, while i was at school revising. Then i went out partying after school finished, for just some fun. Adam however didn't like it and when i got my exam results in i found out that i had passed and i was going to university. Adam hated that too, he said i should stay at home and take care of our son, but i had dreams. So when you were almost 2, i gave you up to follow my dream and go to university."

Jay now understood and he didn't blame her for giving him up. "Come to mine"

"Oh, i don't know" Kirsten sighed. "I have work in the morning"

"It's only a train away, just for a bit" Jay looked at her, he really wanted a mother figure in his life and this woman was perfect.

Kirsten gave in, only because she wanted to get to know her son and his life. "Ok. That means i'll need to be up really early to catch a train to work"

Jay felt like bouncing, but would never do that in fear of scaring her off.

"I'll go pack my stuff and i'll stay for two weaks. Deal"

"Deal"


	16. Chapter 16

Abi was cooking the tea for her and Jay. She never dared to cook for Phil as he usually hated what she cooked. She couldn't see why he would hate this as it was spaghetti bolognese. She placed it on the hop and switched it on. She looked at the clock, it was five oclock. 'Where is he' Thought Abi

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Kirsten and Jay had just gotten into walford after an hour on a train. Kirsten followed Jay as he headed towards Phils home.

"Oi, Jay"

Jay turned to see Phil. "You're meant to be at work, you can't just skive a day because you feel like it"

"Oh sorry, it's my fault" Kirsten said. "I'm Jays real mother"

Phil who had also read the letter from Jase seemed at a loss for words.

"Anyway, i can't go back to work now. It's tea time ain't it"

Phil scowled, he looked so much like a bull dog. "I'm going to the pub"

Kirsten followed Jay into Phils and shut the door.

"Abs"

Abi came out completely fuming with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Where on earth have you been, i have been worried sick" she waved the wooden spoon about causing Kirsten to laugh quietly into her hand. Abi however didn't notice Kirsten and just went to rant on. "I have been so worried, i thought you had done a runner. I am in the middle of cooking tea on my own and worse of all, i'm getting a baby bump" Abi broke down into tears, her hormones flairing up.

"Abs" Jay went to touch her but Abi glaired at him and growled at him before storming back into the kitchen.

"Home sweet home" Jay muttered. "You can take your stuff upstaires. There's a spare room on the right"

Kirsten nodded and walked up the staires as Jay followed Abi to the kitchen.

"Yum, something smells good"

"Jay, if you're trying to get into my good books, it's not working"

Jay wrapped his arms around Abis waist and sighed. "I went to see my real parents"

Abi turned around, her hair smacked Jays face as she whirled around. "Jay, why didn't you tell me that you found them"

"Because, you were in your exam and Jack had just given me the peice of paper of her address"

"So what were they like" Abi asked. She was completely oblivous to Kirsten who was upstaires.

"I don't know about my dad because there divorced. Kirsten, my mum is amazing. She's really young though and had me at sixteen. She's also a vet and had to put me up for adoption. Oh and she's upstaires unpacking"

Abis eyes widend in surprise. "She's upstaires"

"Yeah, she was stood beside me when you had your domestic. Crazy Hormonal woman" Jay tutted. Abi looked embarressed as she took out another plate and poured the spaghetti bolognese on 3 plates.

"You should of called" Abi muttered. Jay just rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "I love you abs and i would never of left you"

Abi sighed and relax as his arms snaked around her waist. "I just got scared" Abi told him. "I'm scared all the time now that i have a human life growing inside of me"

"Scared of what. I'm never going to leave you and that's a promise"

"That's not all i'm scared about. I'm scared of not getting into uni, i'm scared that my kid will hate me and i'm scared incase we turn out like my parents." Abi told him. "They have always been rubbish and that's because they started out as young parents"

Jay turned abi around and hugged her. "That's never going to happen. Our child will love you and we are more grounded than your parents. You have learned from there mistakes" Jay reasured her as Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

Abi pulled apart from Jay and looked at Kirsten apologetically. "Hi. I'm Abi"

"I'm Kirsten" Kirsten was smiling and Abi noticed that she was abit young. Like her mother except this woman was 34.

Jay looked at the two woman and thought how they both would get along just fine.

**Authors note: Ok i am going to be really busy for awhile. I have college on monday, Thursday and friday. I have chores to do, excersises to do and i also have swimming practise on Tuesday and Saturdays. So my schedule is really busy. I'm writting down all my ideas out today for each chapter and i obvously wont be able to finish this story today so i planned out my schedule and the only time i can write Fanfics is on a wednesday at 7pm. I am sorry, i'm just so busy starting next weak. So wednesday is my writting and uploading day.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jay reached out over the bed sheets to pull Abi closer but when he only grabbed a handful of the bed sheets, he opened his eyes and noticed abi was gone. He looked at the clock. It was 7am, he started work in 2 hours. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and slipped on his robe and made his way out of the bedroom to find abi.

He walked downstaires when he heard two people talking. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened to the conversation in the livingroom.

"So how long have you and Jay been together" Asked Kirsten as she helped abi with her revission notes.

"I was 14 coming up for 15" Abi told her happily. She had never expected to find love young especally with a teraway like Jay used to be.

"How sweet" Kirsten was smiling, it reminded her so much of her and Adam. "I remember being that age when i got with Adam. I also wanted to be a vet"

"And you acheived your dream"

"I sure did" Kirsten smiled. "The only thing i regret was giving Jay up to get to my dream"

"Well, the important thing is that you have found eachother again" Abi reasured.

At that moment Jay choose to enter the living room, kissing Abis cheek tenderly. "I'll walk you to school if you want Abs"

"Yeah ok" Abi started revising, she only had an hour till her exam began.

Jay went to the kichen and put on the kettle as Kirsten followed him. "You are so sweet to that girl"

"Well we do love eachother" Jay told her as he made himself a coffee.

Kirsten decidded to ask an awkward question. "How long did you wait till you and her went to the next step"

Jay almost spat out his coffee. He quickly swallowed it and answerd. "Valentines day this year. we waited two years and it was coming up for our 3rd year anniversary" Jay stood awkwardly before changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be at work"

"I phoned in sick. I want to get to know walford and my new family"

"Well take my advice. Stay away from 5 albert square" Jay told her. Thats where Max and Tanya lived with Lauren and he thought it was best to keep Kirsten out of the drama.

"Why"

"Abis Mum, Dad and Sister live there. They don't like us at the moment"

Kirsten understood completely. She would try not to go near that house.

Jay finished his coffee and went upstaires to get dressed as Abi put her revission notes in her bag and got ready for school.

"I'll just wonder around the square, maybe go to the cafe that i saw yesterday" Smiled Kirsten. Jay nodded and said "Remember 5 albert square"

Kirsten laughed. "I remember"

Jay took Abis hand and walked out the door to walk her to school. Abi seemed to play with her fingers as they walked in silence. "Abs, what's wrong"

"I'm just so nervous"

"You will be amazing. Don't be nervous" He told her as he wrapped his arm around her neck. "I saw you were getting on well with Kirsten" Jay didn't really want to call her his mum yet, it didn't feel right because she never braught him up.

"Yeah, she was helping me revise. She is a vet herself, so im glad i got help from her" Abi looked down at her stomach and back up to Jay. "Is my baby bump noticable"

Jay rolled his eyes and nodded. "Abs i can see it because you pointed it out. There's nothing to worry about, nobody will notice"

"Are you sure" asked Abi worried. She didn't want to be the centre of attention.

"I'm sure"

They continued there talking as they got to the school gates. Jay pecked Abi on the mouth and watched as Abi entered the school building before leaving.

"Oh How sweet" Cooed someone behind her.

Abi turned around to see bernadette. Since they had reached high school, bernadette was more mean than she once was.

"Oh hello" Abi muttered to her once fourth best friend.

"So you knocked up then"

Abi was flabbergasted and suddenly felt like she was about to faint. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"The baby bump" bernadette pointed out.

Abi made a quick dash to the toilets to be sick. She knows, now everyone will no.


	18. Chapter 18

When Abi left the bathroom, she felt like people were stairing at her. She then got a phone call. It was from lauren.

Abi picked up the phone. "Hello"

Lauren sounded in a panic. "Abi, mum's in the hospital"

"What why" Abi gasped. What could possibly be wrong with there mum.

"Come quickly, walford hospital" Lauren hung up and Abi forgot about her exam and ran straight to the hospital. She had gotten to school early at 8:00am just so she could revise before her exam at 8:30am.

Abi ran into the hospital and down the corriodor. She found her father, Sister and cora in the waiting room. "What's wrong"

Lauren stood up and gave Abi a hug.

"What's wrong with mum"

Max was ignoring her and Lauren wasn't sure what to say, so Cora filled her in. "Your mum's got a broken heart"

Abi looked confused as Cora continued. "The doctor says it could be braught on by emotional stress"

Max glaired at her. "That you caused"

"Max stop jumping to conclusions" Cora snapped as Abi sat on a seat, thinking this was all her fault.

"I'll phone the school for you and say that you will be back soon, I'll tell them what's happened" Smiled Lauren. Abi gave her, her phone as she had the school number on her contact list.

Lauren went outside to make the phone call as the doctor came out of Tanyas room. "Which one of you would like to see her first"

Abi jumped up out of her seat and just as Max was about to object, Cora stopped him.

"This way" the doctor showed her to Tanyas room and when Abi walked in, she felt physically sick. Her mother was attached to all kinds of breathing tubes, she had circles under her eyes and was swetting a great deal.

Abi walked closer to her mothers bedside, looking at all the machines, she was attacked to. Abi touched Tanyas arm to let her know that she was there. Tanya opened her eyes and went to take the mask off of her nose and mouth.

"No, mum, don't"

Tanya ignored her and took off the mask anyway. She began to speak in a hoarse voice. "I know, that you don't believe me, but i swear i was not on your fathers side"

"None of that matters now. We will talk about it once you are out of here, yeah" Abi suggested as she tried to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. Tanya lifted up her hand and heald Abis hand in hers. "I love you darling"

"I love you too" Abi sobbed. "I always did, even when we had that fight"

"Where was i when you needed me. I was too busy working or putting myself first" Tanya said. "I was a terrible mother"

"You wern't a terrible mother" Abi tried telling her.

"When i get out of here, we will talk properly." Tanya began to caugh up some blood before laying back down. "Your exam" Tanya had just realised what today meant to her daughter.

Abi looked at the clock and realised that it started in a minute. "It doesn't matter"

"Don't tell me that" Tanya tried to breath. "After everything"

"I'm not leaving you" ABi tried to tell her.

"You will do as you're told" Tanya sighed

"Mum"

"You listen to me" Tanya paused. "You be a vet, and i'll be a proud mum" Tanya whispered as she could hardly breath, her eyes closing as the moniter began to beep really loudly.

Abi looked at the moniter and then at her mother. "Nurse" abi gasped. "NURSE"

The nurse came running in with some help from other nurses. The nurse felt Tanyas wrist. "The patient has gone into cardiac arrest"

"What's happening" Panicked Abi

"Abi leave the room please" The nurse told her but Abi just stayed in the same spot, frozen as she watched them try to shock her back to life. "No pulse" said one of the nurses.

"Charging" the nurse said as they tried to shock her some more. "Abi leave the room"

Abi just watched with tears in her eyes as they shocked her two more times and still no pulse. "Mum"

"Ok, i think that's enough. I think we should call it" Said the nurse "Are we all agreed"

The nurses nodded as they looked at there watches. "Ok, Time of death. 8: 40am"

Abi shook her head as the nurse turned to look at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that"

Abi ran from the hospital room, running past her family who looked really worried. "Abs" yelled Lauren, but Abi just kept running till she was out of the building and ran straight back to school. Abi was running up to the school doors and was spotted by her favourite teacher who was stood in the exam room at the time. The teacher opened the door and went towards Abi who entered the building.

"Am i too late"

"What happened" The teacher had gotten the phone call from Lauren and had wanted to know how her mother was.

"Am i too late to sit the exam, please i need to sit it" Abi sobbed.

"It's ok" The teacher guided Abi into the exam room. "I'll go and tell the headmaster that we have a late arrival"

Abi took her seat as the teacher left to go to the headteachers room, leaving another teacher in charge of the students.

Abi began to work, every so often she would look at the clock to see what time she had left. She needed to pass, she had to. She scribbled away at her work and was almost finished when the teacher said. "Ok that's it, put pencils down. Close your papers and make your way out"

Everyone stood up and began to leave. Abi still sat at her desk looking down at the papers. Abi didn't even notice that the headteacher came in and was speaking in hushed tones to another teacher.

The teacher then made her way over to Abi. "Abi"

Abi looked up as the teacher bent down to her height. "The exam board has agreed that you can finish your exam."

Abi nodded thankfully and continued with her exam. She had another hour. Abi continued her hardest to get everything right. 10 minutes before the hour was up, Abi closed her papers and put down her pencil.

She stood up and handed her papers to the teacher. "I've done my best, so if it's not good enough then-" Abi didn't even finish what she was going to say as she made her way out of the hall and out of the building. She was alowed to go home as she had no more exams till tomorrow and the rest of the day was study periods.


	19. Chapter 19

Jay was busy at work as Kirsten watched him fiddle about with a spanner. Dexter came rushing into the garage with Lola.

"About time you got here" Jay said but Dexter didn't seem to care about his job at the moment.

"Tanya, she's dead" Dexter told him as Lola heald his hand.

"what" Jay looked up as if it was some kind of sick joke.

"She died this morning, Abi was there when she died. She must of ran back to school"

"Oh how awful" Kirsten gasped as Jay put down his tools and took off to find Abi. He was running towards her school, not knowing if her exam was finished or if she had gone home early. He stopped as he saw her sitting by the school gates.

"Abs"

Abi looked up, she looked crushed. "Jay, she's gone"

Jay pulled Abi closer to him as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "The doctor said she had a heart condition, one of the terms used was a broken heart and it's caused by stress. I killed her"

"Abi. You did no such thing. It's no ones fault" Jay soothed, rubbing her back. Abi shook her head. "I blame myself"

Jay wrapped his arm around her and guided her back to the square. Abi was shaking as she suddenly felt arms going around her as Lola had ran over to give her a hug, once they had entered the square.

"Jay, go back to work. I'll take care of her" Lola said. Jay looked unsure and looked at Abi who nodded her head in agreement. Jay walked back to work with Dexter as Lola walked into Phils with Abi. "Lets have a girls night yeah"

Abi wipped away her tears and smiled at Lolas kindness.

"I'll go and buy the popcorn and chocolate. Then we can watch a movie" Lola sat Abi on the sofa and left to go and get the sugary treats. Abi turned off her phone and layed down, closing her eyes in the process and when she opened them again. She found Lola looking at her, she must of gone to sleep.

"Finally you're awake" Lola picked up some movies. "I have chilck flicks and Horrors"

"Did you bring down my duvet" Asked ABi as she realised that she had been sleeping with her duvet.

"Didn't want you and the growing baby to get cold" Lola told her as she picked up her make up bag.

"Lola, what's that"

"Well we are also having a pampering night, now go and slip on your Robe, i already braught mine"

Abi and Lola went into different rooms to slip on there robes before coming back into the living room. "Now this will make you feel better" Lola took her cotten wools and began to take off Abis make up and her make up. Lola picked up the face masks. "Now, Peaches or Strawberry"

"The strawberry one" Abi said and Lola gave her the face mask. They applied there face masks and surprisingly this pampering session made Abi forget her troubles. Lola was soon painting Abis toe-nails baby pink and Abi then painted Lolas toe-nails baby blue.

Abi completely forgot about everything that had happened as they relaxed into the sofa with there face masks still on there face, watching a horror with some popcorn and chocolate.

They were at the middle of the film, when Jay and Dexter walked into the house and turned on the lights. They screamed when they saw Abi and Lolas faces.

"Turn off the light, we're watching a movie" Lola snapped as she stuffed Pop corn in her mouth.

"What's on your faces" asked Dexter as he stepped closer.

"It takes awhile for us to look this beautiful" Lola folded her arms like she was offended.

"This is what you call beautiful" Dexter joked as Lola hit his shoulder.

"It's just a face mask" giggled Abi. "What are you doing back anyway. It's 2 in the afternoon"

"We just came to check on you abs" Jay told her and for a moment Abi didn't know what he was talking about and then she rememberd. "Oh"

Lola glaired at the two boys as she paused the movie. "Well as you can see, she is fine and it's time we wash the face masks off our faces anyway. Now both of you get out"

"Ok ok" Dexter quickly backed away. "I would kiss you but your face is covered in that"

Lola smirked and pointed at the door.

Jay agreed with Dexter but kissed the top of Abis head instead before they both left.

"Abs come on" Lola took Abi upstaires, where they rinsed off the face masks. After they were finished rinsing it off, Lola looked at Abi. "We can finish the movie while doing eachothers make up and hair and then we can talk once the movies over" Lola suggested.

Abi hugged Lola. She was the best friend, she ever had. "Thanks Lola"

"No problem" Lola and Abi went back downstaires to finish there pampering session. Abis hair got straightened and Abi did the same with Lolas hair. They put on eachothers make up. Foundation, concealer, glittery eyeshadow, black eyeliner, blush and pink lipstick. "Why are we doing this" Abi asked once they were finished with make up.

"Because i'm your best friend right and as your best friend, i think we should go out and have fun"

"Lola, i can't drink and we're not old enough to get into clubs" Abi pointed out.

"No but we could pop into R&R Sharon will understand because she would of most likely heard about what happened and it's 3 so we can finish this movie, pick out what to wear, pick out accessories, paint our finger nails and touch up our make up"

Abi sighed and agreed, so they both headed upstaires to get ready.


	20. Chapter 20

"Lola i am not wearing this" Abi pulled out a Cocktail Pencil Bodycon Tunic Mini zip up dress from Lolas bag.

"Come on Abs. It doesn't show much cleavage and with your breasts getting bigger this is the time to go out and impress"

"I don't want to pick up a guy, i have jay"

"No, but you will show everyone that they cannot break you. It will take your mind off things" Lola tried to persuade her.

"What are you wearing then" asked Abi.

Lola grinned and pulled out her own outfit. A Blue Denim Mini zip up Dress.

"Can we swap" Abi asked as she realised that not much cleavage was shown in that dress, so Lola gave her the denim dress.

They got changed and Abi pulled out her flat shoes. "I'm not wearing heels, i don't want to fall over and hurt the baby"

"That's fine" Lola agreed. She too was going to wear flats.

"I'm revising tonight so i'm coming home at 9"

"How about half 9" Lola grinned. Abi reluctantly agreed. They painted eachothers fingernails baby pink and baby blue and went downstaires to watch the rest of the movie before touching up there make up and grabbing there handbags.

They left Phils home at 5 and were just walking down the street when Jay and Dexter caught up with them. "Where are you two going off to" Asked Jay as he looked Abi up and down.

"We're going Dancing" grinned Lola. "No boys allowed"

Jay and Dexter looked at eachother and then back at them. "Abs remember not to drink" Jay told her. Abi of course knew this already. "I'm not daft Jay, it's only dancing at R&R"

"How are you going to get in" asked Dexter like he knew everything.

"Sharon will understand the circumstances" Lola whispered but Abi heard anyway. Jay and Dexter nodded in understanding.

"Where's Kirsten" asked Abi as she looked around expecting to see Kirsten.

"I think she went to town, she should be back soon" Jay would never admit this but he was starting to get fond of kirsten as his mum.

"Bye Boys" Lola took Abis hand and pulled her down the street. Abi was nervous once they got to R&R. Lola however was filled with confidence. They both walked into R&R and were stopped by Sharon as they walked down the ramp.

"What are you two doing here"

"I thought Abi needed some cheering up and we decidded to go dancing" Lola watched as Sharon looked sympathetic towards Abi after all Sharon had been Tanyas best friend.

"Ok, i guess there's no harm in dancing"

Abi looked relieved, for a minute there she thought they were going to be kicked out. Lola and ABi headed over to the dancefloor.

"Oh my god, i can't believe it worked" Abi said in astonishment. "Lola, what are you doing"

"Dancing" Lola smirked as she waved her arms in the air, shaking her hips, opened her legs slightly and stuck out her bum.

Abi laughed at Lolas dancing but eventully decidded to follow her lead and began dancing like her.

Two guys had spotted them from a distance and walked over towards them.

"Can i dance with you" one of the guys said to Abi. While the other one was grinning at Lola like he had just excaped from a mentel hospital.

"We have boyfriends" scoweled Lola. "Well i have a boyfriend, she has a fiance"

Abi folded her arms at the two boys who were getting in there personal space.

"Come on Baby, come back to my place. "One of the boys put his arm around ABi as he spoke to her. He looked like 18 or 19.

"Boy, if you don't take your hands off my friend, then theres going to be some serious damage" Lola warned the boy that had his arm around Abi but was taking by surprise when Abi through her fist into the guys jaw and kneed him in his crotch.

The boy fell over holding his crotch as Lola turned to staire at Abi. Sharon had seen the whole thing and ran over to them but could barely get a word in as Lola had grabbed Abi and they both left the R&R.

"Oh my days, i can't believe you just did that" Gasped Lola once they were outside. Abi was usually smart and sensible, so anyone in there that knew them would of been surprised at Abis sudden change of character.

"That was amazing" Lola gushed as they walked down the street.

"We were only there for 15 minutes" Sighed Abi. Lola put her arm around her friend.

"Don't worry Abs, we can get a kabab and go home. I'll help you revise"

Abi had never had a true best friend before and having Lola as a best friend was always fun and she knew lola would always be there for her.

Once they got a kabab they just headed back to Phils. They walked into Phils to find Jay, Dexter and Phil watching a movie. It must of been a sad movie as Dexter was crying his eyes out.

"Dex, babe are you alright"

Dexter covered his face as Jay and phil chuckled. "We're just watching the rest of titanic that we watched yesterday, Dex always sobs when the boat sinks"

"Many people died Jay" Dexter snapped as he whipped his tears quickly, not wanted Lola to see him crying.

"Anyway, you guys have only been away 15 minutes, did you not get in or something" Jay asked as Abi munched on her donner Kabab.

"No we got in, but there was some guys in there that were trying to get in with us" Lola told them as she sat beside Jay and Dexter on the sofa while Phil went through to the kitchen, not wanting to hear there teenage dramas.

Jay and Dexter stood up and looked at there girls. "What happened, they didn't kiss you or anything" Jay asked.

"No, they didn't get a chance" Laughed Lola "Seen as Abi went loco and punched one of the guys in the face and kneed his crotch"

Dexter and Jay seemed to cringe at the thought of someone kneeing them in the crotch. No one knew which one hurt more, childbirth or get kiched in the crotch. Dexter and Jay believed it was getting kicked in the crotch but would never voice the matter to there girlfriends.

"Abs, seriously" Jay looked more surprised than Lola had looked.

"Aww that's my little cuz." grinned Dexter.

"After that, we both left and went for a kabab" Lola explained as she ate her kabab.

Jay went to take some of Abis Kabab, but she slapped his hand away. "No, your baby wants all of this Kabab" Smirked Abi as Kirsten walked into the living room. "Hello girls, you're back early"

"Couldn't stay long when Abi boxed the guy in the jaw" smirked Lola. "I knew that there was a little me inside of you"

Abi rolled her eyes and got out her books "This baby has made me into a lunatic, you can tell he or she is going to be a fighter" Abi laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Friday morning and Abi had went to her last exam. Jay on the other hand was fixing a moter when Lauren walked into the garage with something in her hand. "Jay"

Jay looked at her as Lauren fidgeted uncomfortably. "This is for you and Abi"

Jay took the peice of paper and looked at Lauren confused.

"It's mums funeral tomorrow. Me and Gran wanted to invite you both"

"How is Cora" asked Jay. He hadn't seen her out much lately.

"She's getting there, we all are" Lauren told him. "Dad didn't want to invite you or Abi but me and Gran knew she would want to be there"

"Thanks Lauren" Jay watched as Lauren left the garage. Jay looked at the invitation to the funeral sadly. He was glad that it was Abis last day of exams today. That way she wouldn't be stressed when she got the invitation and mess up her exams.

"What's that" Dexter asked as he walked into the garage with a bacon roll.

"Invitation to Tanyas funeral" Jay said as he layed it down on the table. "It's tomorrow"

"Gran invited me as well, i just spoke to her when i left the cafe" Dexter told him. That surprised Jay, he hadn't seen Cora walking about since Tanya died.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Lauren walked into her home to find Cora sitting with a glass of sherry. "Where's dad"

"I'm Here" Max said as he ran down the staires. Lauren looked at Cora as they both knew they would have to tell him. "I need to talk to you"

Max waited Impatiently. "Well, Lauren spit it out"

"Abi and Jay are coming to mums funeral, we invited them"

"No there not" Maxs eyes were buldging out of his head as he spoke.

"Abi is Tanyas daughter to" Cora snapped.

"She killed Tanya, the stress of it all killed her" Max snapped as he left slamming the door behind him.

He stormed his way to the garage where Jay was working. He walked in and found Jay fixing a car. He pulled him around to face him before shoving him up against the car.

"Max" Jay gasped as he felt like Max was strangeling. Dexter had gone to buy Jay a bacon roll, a few minutes before Max had walked in throwing his weight around.

"Listen to me" Growled Max. "I'll give you money to leave Abi and leave walford name your price" he had already tried this and Jay had said no the first time. "I told you the first time no"

"Why do you want to stay with her, knowing you have ruined her life" asked Max and Jay was at a loss for words. "You got her pregnant, knowing that it could end her career. You helped Abi kill Tanya with the stress you two put her in. So you want to stay here and remind her of all that, do you"

Jay didn't know what to say. His head was telling him that max was right. He didn't want Abi to regret him. He knew what he had to do. "11 thousand and we have a deel"

Max let go of Jay and smirked. He got out his cheque book and wrote it out, finally giving it to Jay. "Good boy" with that Max left. Jay looked at the cheque sadly and left the garage to go to the Bank.

Once he had left the bank with the money, he headed back to phils. He didn't want Abi to regret him and he didn't want Abis life ruined more because of him. He packed everything and phoned a taxi. He took out his own money and put his own money that he had got from working in the Garage in his wallet before leaving the 11 thousand on the table beside a note he had left for Abi.

He took his stuff and got into the taxi, leaving walford forever. Abi needed someone better and there kid needed a better father, that's all that was going through Jays mind at that point.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi walked through the square to the garage after finishing her exam. She got to the garage and noticed Dexter was the only one working, with Lola watching him, looking at him rather bored. "Where's Jay"

"I don't know, i left to go and get him a roll this morning from the cafe and when i returned he was gone" Abi looked confused as lola stood up quickly. "I'll help you find him" Anything was better than watching Dexter fix a car.

Lola and Abi headed back to phils, thinking that maybe he felt sick and was lying in bed. Lola walked into the living room as Abi headed upstaires. Lola noticed money on the table with a note. "Um ABI"

Abi ran downstaires and into the living room. "He's not here either"

"Look at this" Lola heald up the note and the money. Abi took the note confused and began to read it.

_Dear Abi._

_I have had to go, i couldn't stand to see you suffer because of me. I have ruined your life and i can't stand the thought of ruining your life more. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and always will be. I'm not telling you where i'm going, but the money beside this note is yours. So you can look after our baby. Your mums funerals tomorrow at 11. I'm sorry to leave at a time like this but everyones right, if i don't leave now, i will just ruin your life even more. It's better not to ask where the money came from. Tell Kirsten, im sorry for doing this to you and the baby. I love you Abs and always will. I hope to see you again in the future._

_Love Jay xxxxxxx_

Abi felt like she was about to callapse, her tears began to stain the paper as Lola pulled Abi into a hug as she broke down in tears. Jay was gone and never coming back. That was the reality of the situation.

_The end._

**Authors note: I bet you lot never expected that as an ending, but don't worry there will be a sequel. I'm not that cruel.**


End file.
